Titan's Fall
by Funny Mouth
Summary: Attack on Titan AU. Ichigo Kurosaki wouldn't let them win. He would follow his dream and join the Scouting Legion. The Titans would be defeated, and they would reclaim Wall Maria. He would wipe out every last of them and his two best friends would follow him through it all—Rukia Kuchiki and Uryu Ishida. SPOILERS FOR ATTACK ON TITAN.


His gear snagged the side of the building and he flew up, landing on his feet, skidding slightly. He looked around, dark brown eyes wide. The damage was unbelievable. Smoke lit the air, and he could see _them _in the distance.

The Titans were inside.

"Uryu," the orange haired teen called, jogging over across the roof towards his stern-faced friend. "What should we do?" Besides them, Mina Carolina, Thomas Wagner, Mylius Zeramuski and Nac Tius were all spaced out on the roof, listening. They knew Uryu was smart—he had placed top in the academic part of all their classes—so they weren't even slightly offended that Ichigo had asked his best friend what to do instead of conversing with the rest of them first.

"Follow orders," Uryu answered curtly. He glanced around. "We need to try to take on some of these Titans... there's so many." For a split second, his usually stoic-expression changed to a mixture of disgust and fear, but it quickly disappeared.

Ichigo grinned. "We can do that." He turned to his comrades. "Right?" There was a chorus of hesitant, but loud replies.

"Let's have a contest on who can kill the must, Kurosaki," Thomas put it, golden eyes gleaming. His brave facade hid the worry he felt. "I bet I can slaughter more than you."

Mina laughed, smiling, while even Uryu cracked a small smirk, shaking his head.

"Tch. Doubt that, Thomas. You can't hurt a fly!" Ichigo jeered, sending a grin towards them all before shooting forwards with his 3DMG. His best friend followed first, and then soon after the rest of the squad went after him.

Ichigo felt his resolve boost as he saw the Titans roaming around in the distance. His eyes narrowed sharply, and his mouth set into a firm line. He would kill them all. They wouldn't demolish another population.

"Shit!" Uryu suddenly _yelled. _He _never _yelled. "_Variant_!"

Ichigo's blood ran cold. Instantly, everyone managed to move out of the direction of the leaping Titan, and they all hit the same roof. A Variant. They were unpredictable Titans—the worst. It smashed straight into a stone building. His hands were tight on his handgrips, ready to shoot forward and kill—

_Thomas_.

Besides him, Uryu in took a sharp breath, and he heard Mylius whimper.

The Titan swallowed Thomas whole, the last thing the squad seeing was their friend's horrified face.

Ichigo felt the rage pulse through him, making his head fuzzy, and his eyes only see _red. _"_How dare you_?!" He roared, lunging forwards.

"Ichigo!" Uryu yelled, _for the second time. _He followed after him. The orange-haired teenager rushing forwards didn't notice—didn't _hear _anything.

"Stop! Don't go alone!" Nac Tius cried.

Ichigo didn't realize the whole squad was following behind him. He was set on one thing and one thing only—avenging Thomas.

_I'll kill all the Titans, _he remembered his own words. His blood was hot and the burning inside him needed to be let out, and it would be as soon as he sliced the nape of that disgusting Titan's neck. He saw it slowly moving away. "Wait!" he snarled his eyes huge and knuckles white, "I'll avenge Thomas! I won't let you get away!" He flew forwards, _ready_—

Suddenly, his left leg was gone. He felt the pain and the blood spurt out as he collided with the roof top. He damned himself, and damned that Titan as his head bounced off the tiles and he fell to a stop. He heard the cries of his squad, and realized what he had done with fuzzy thoughts.

He led them to their death.

Ichigo opened his brown eyes, feeling determination flow through him, and the desire to protect grow stronger. He didn't hear anymore cries. _They're all dead... no... But... _A Titan had grabbed a shocked, frozen Uryu and was slowly dropping him into his mouth. _**No**__. _

He flew forwards with his one leg, sliding into the Titan's mouth after his friend. Uryu was sliding down fast, yelling. _What's with all his yelling? _He thought numbly. His hand snagged his friend's, and he threw the dark-haired boy straight out of the mouth with a grunt of pain. The pain hit him full blast, now.

"Ichigo!" Uryu shrieked his dark blue eyes wide and glassy. _Is he crying? _Ichigo thought. _He doesn't cry... why is he..._

He moved forwards swiftly, nearly slipping in salvia. Did the Titan taste the blood—the hard work and sweat and anguish he was feeling while he was inside its mouth? Suddenly, he looked at Uryu. He _was _crying.

"We can't die here," Ichigo whispered, loud enough for him to hear. He was struggling to hold open the Titan's mouth. It was getting harder and harder. _Jump out, _his inner thoughts screamed.

He ignored them, and continued, "Can we, Uryu? You were the one who told me about it," he paused, looking straight into his best friend's eyes, remembering stories of vast salt water and ice and thick forestry jungles—long landscapes and fire water. He reached forwards, eyes wide in desperation, "That's why I want to go outside..." Using one arm was too less to hold open the powerful jaws. He felt them closing.

"_Ichigo_! _Hurry_—!" Uryu _screamed, _tears rushing down his face as he lunged forwards, hand out for his—but it was too late.

The Titan's mouth shut, and Ichigo's arm flew out, bitten completely off. He watched the Titan _swallow._

Uryu sat there, staring, his dark blue eyes wide with horror. He never let his emotions get the best of him. Not when kids his age attacked him, or when he found out his family was dead. But this... Ichigo was gone. He screamed incoherently, the anguish and terror overcoming him—the loss of his best friend shaking him deep down to the core of his inner-being.

[~]

"Rukia," Uryu whispered, fighting hard with his emotions, willing the tears to fade. "I... we cadets... assigned to the middle guard..." he began strongly, and the tears faded. His mouth was set in a firm line, even though he still felt the horrible grief of his best friend and friends, he continued, "Thomas Wagner. Mina Carolina. Nac Tius. Mylius Zeramuski..._ Ichigo Kurosaki_...

"They... all finished their mission, and fought bravely until the end!" Uryu finished, clenching his fists tightly and shaking slightly. He heard the shocked murmurs of the other cadets, but only kept his eyes trained on Rukia. "I'm so sorry." It had to be his first _real _apology. "He died saving me..." The sadness almost overtook him. He kept staring at her.

Suddenly, she put her hand over his, and then helped him up. His eyes widened further in surprise and confusion.

"This is no time to be getting sentimental, Uryu," Rukia stated, her violet eyes blank and dark. She looked paler, and her face was expressionless. "Take a deep breath."

_She's not okay, _Uryu thought, watching her walk away. Her movements were stiff, and he could only imagine her being reckless if she tried to make it for HQ. _She's covering her grief. She's going through an inner-turmoil as we speak, _he thought, fear gripping him. _She might even have a death wish just to be with... _him_. _**Ichigo**_. _

_I can't lose them both._

[~]

**A/N: holy shit i did it i couldn't find any cross-overs with these two animes except a picture on tumblr and now i'm pumped. (if you've read any, LINK ME! :) )**

**SORRY IF URYU IS OC. i realized he probably **_**wouldn't **_**cry if this was real**—**i don't know. but armin and eren have a strong relationship so now even uryu and ichigo will have a stronger one than in (bleach).**

**i'd really, really love it if someone threw me some Bleach characters to fit over the real Attack on Titan characters. i'm having a hard time ok. i'm thinkin Renji as Jean, but i'm not sure. i need an Erwin and a Levi and this is going to be complicated. **

**even if i do get everyone planned out, i'm not sure if this will go all the way to the end of the anime, or stop at a good place in-between. i'll try my best, although i have a bad habit of publishing slow work. **

**please review! give me ideas, even if it's just a guest review. tell me what you think and what i could've done better.**

**bye**


End file.
